Infestation
by Zerodone
Summary: One year before joining Baroque Works, Robin was infested with the Hyper-evolutionary-Zerg-Virus and started building her own swarm. But she isn't going to use it right away. No, she would bide her time and continue her life. With some minor changes here and there, you know, whenever she feels like someone really needs to die.


**A/N:**

"Normal talk."

'Thoughts'

*Sound*

Narration

 **Yet to be determined**

 _Yet to be determined_

Starfall was a beautiful spring island on the Grand Line. It consisted of a huge and beautiful green plane, a small wood section, the local town and the most outstanding feature being the huge mountain range. The island got his name from none of these features. It actually ran by a different once upon a time, but nowadays only archeologists and the one or other person who read a history book knew about it. No, the name came from the local legend that once upon a time a star, aka a meteor, fell out of the sky and hit the island. The meteor supposedly crashed into the mountain and brought the crystals with it, which can only be mined from this island. Some versions of the legend say it was the entire mountain that came crashing down on the island, though geologists have already proven this story to be false.

Most people didn't visit the island for its history anyway, but mostly because they were either looking for work or a business deal. As previously mentioned, special blue crystals can be found inside the mountain. Not only did they look pretty, but by comparison, it was easy to craft them into jewelry. Crafts masters often described them as "flexible like hot metal", yet durable as sea stone. The unusual resource made the island quite wealthy, which in return, of course, attracted pirates. The world government was wise enough to build a marine base on the island, which had proven to be a necessity. Pirate attacks had only increased over the years since the spring island was a good distance away from any other marine base or island for that matter. The closest one took at least a week and that was considering the Grand Line weather wasn't acting up again.

Nico Robin wasn't too fond of being stuck on this island for the time being. She never really felt comfortable, but being in a town that had a heavily fortified marine base in it, along with battle hardened marines made her downright nervous. Of course she never outright showed her nervousness. In fact, when one looked at her, she appeared to be calm and collected. Right now the woman was sitting on a couch in the hotel lobby, a drink placed on a nearby table and reading a book about the history of the grand line. The ship she had been traveling on had been damaged during one of the seemingly random storms. It would take a while until it was repaired and there was no substitute ship she could take.

Luckily for her, nobody appeared to be none the wiser about her unjust bounty, consisting of 79.000.000 Belly, which she got when she was at the tender age of eight. One might wonder as to why the World Government gave a child such a high bounty. There was, of course, a story behind that. The official story was that the scholars of Ohara had been looking for the so-called ancient weapons. At this point in time, it was unknown just who was the created of the three Ancient Weapons. History said that they were so devastating, you could destroy the entire world with them. Luckily those weapons were either hidden away or dismantled, though nobody was sure. However, it was widely believed that blueprints off those weapons still existed. Those blueprints could be found in texts of the so-called "Void Century". The name was pretty much self-explanatory table, as almost all information is lost of this particular time. The exception being the previously mentioned Ancient Weapons.

The papers said that the people of Ohara tried to take over the world, by using those ancient weapons, thus it was justifiable to destroy the entire island and kill everyone on it. Only there was one escapee: Nico Robin.

The government found out that the young girl was capable of reading the Poneglyphs, ancient stones that had written instructions on them of either where to find or how to construct the ancient weapons. And since Robin was capable of reading that particular language, she was practically an enemy to the world, oftentimes referred to as the "demon child". She was also reported of having escaped the marines on multiple occasions, sometimes even openly fighting against them, using her Devil Fruit abilities. She was a thread that needed to be dealt with as quickly as possible.

So far the official sources. Robin's personal story went a little different. She began studying the "Void Century" mostly out of professional curiosity. She aced her archeology test at the age of eight, not too long before the World Government arrived on her home island. At that time she didn't know how dangerous her knowledge was. She had been simply proud of her accomplishment at the time and who would not? And then everything went to hell.

The World Government found out that the scholars wanted to reveal their findings of the Void Century to the world and sent the marines, along with a special agent with the name of Spandine. The man would then issue the Buster Call for reasons that went beyond Robin's comprehension at the time. She didn't like to think about it anyways. Her home had been destroyed, millennia worth of accumulated knowledge with it and the World Government had been hot on her trail ever since.

There were times where she wondered if she just shouldn't end it all. Putting a gun on her forehead would be easy and efficient, jumping into the ocean was also an option. Thanks to the Devil Fruit she had eaten, it would be certain death. But there was something that always prevented her from pursuing those thoughts and that something was to find the so-called Rio Poneglyph, which was supposed to have the history of the Void Century written on it. Its location was unknown, but Robin hoped she could find it here on the Grand Line. The problem was, she had no clues to go on at the moment and had been reading all kinds of reference books for weeks in order to find something that might point her in the direction of a "normal" Poneglyph, which then would hopefully give her a lead or even the exact location of the Rio Poneglyph.

Robin suddenly didn't feel like reading anymore. Closing the book, she placed it gently on the table, before she picked her glass and emptied it. Afterward, she placed it back on the table, knowing that the staff was going to clean it up and went into her room. Said room wasn't anything special to go by. The wood creaked, when the woman stepped on it, the bed was comfortable and clean, there was a small desk in a corner with an oil lamp and a chair in the corner, a single window allowed the light of the moon and stars into the room and finally there was a small bathroom attached to her room. It had a shower with warm water, though the latter cost the woman a few extra Belly for each night she stayed.

The dark haired woman simply placed the book on the desk and went outside again, carefully locking the door behind her. She didn't plan on retiring to bed just yet. There was a beautiful night sky to see right now and the hotel clerk had given her a little tip on where the best place was to go stargazing. There was a small hill on the other side of the island that was perfect. Since it was located on the opposite side of the island, neither the lights of the town nor the headlights of the marine base would disturb the night sky. The only problem was, it was a good few miles away from the town, meaning it took an hour to get there by foot alone. Nico Robin accepted this condition. After having gone through the storm earlier today, she needed something to relieve the stress that she built up and couldn't release all this time. A physical exercise was just the thing she needed.

XXX

An hour later, Robin regretted not buying any shoes that had no heels on them. Normally this wasn't a problem for her, but this road had been especially bumpy. The main reason as to why she wore high heels and revealing outfits in general, was because it gave her an edge in almost every situation. In combat most marine soldiers were distracted by her revealing outfit, giving her enough time to dodge an oncoming attack, duck for cover or to use her devil fruit abilities. The latter especially took a few seconds to manifest, which gave skilled opponents the time they needed to put a bullet into her skull. Sometimes it even worked for the same gender.

The secondary reason she wore those kinds of outfits was because it made her feel confident. Men oftentimes drooled at the mere sight of her. Add to that a sweet word here, a wink there and maybe even a sway of the hips and often enough the men were praising her as if she was the Pirate Empress herself.

The third and final reason may come to a surprise to the people that came to know her, but it was simply to get men (and occasionally women) to have sex with her. Puberty had hit Nico Robin like a brick of walls falling right onto her. Being on the run for years already made her emotionally unstable, especially after experiencing one betrayal after another. When her hormones started to act crazy, it only got worse.

One day she had dressed up in some rich clothing and had been gambling in a casino from money she stole from some passersby. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, but there were times in her teenage years, where she didn't exactly think things through. On that day she was spoken to by a rich and handsome young man on the blackjack table. He had a talent for words and easily could keep up with Robin's vast knowledge in history and surpass it in other fields of expertise. It didn't take much for Robin to fall for the man, especially in her hormone induced state. As it just so happened, the man was invited to a gala of some other rich people and didn't have a partner as of yet. Seeing the chance of getting information, blackmail material, money and the opportunity to spend time with the man, she immediately agreed.

The Gala went as expected. Political talks, people boasting with their wealth and complaining about the "common people". Nothing Robin hadn't already experienced. The dance was nice and the food tasty. The highlight of the night had definitely been, when the man invited Robin to his guest quarters. He was especially delighted to find out that Robin was a virgin and said soothing, sweet words to her the entire time. Until things went wild anyways.

The following day, the young archeologist woke up alone in bed. Thinking nothing of it, she got dressed and was ready to head to breakfast, something the hosts of the house offered generously. While walking through the hallways, she came across a room with an open door. Having developed a habit of spying on conversations at a young age, she did just that producing ears and eyes on the ceiling of the room. To her shock, she found the man making out with another woman inside the room. Feeling once again betrayed, only this time it appeared to be ten times worse, she silently broke both of their necks and disappeared from the mansion. Up to this day, no one would link the murder to her.

Nowadays, Robin was actually glad about this encounter, as it taught her many valuable lessons. The next time she had sex, it was she who seduced the opposite side. By pure chance, she had been captured by the marines and thrown into a cell of the local marine base at the time. With CP9 being informed about her whereabouts, she had limited time to escape.

The Commander of the base loved to gloat in front of her, about how he was getting promoted and how easy it had been. He didn't mention of course that his men found her unconscious on the street because a worker accidentally knocked her out with some heavy wood he had been carrying. He never got tired of telling her his perverted thoughts, however. Robin did have a sense of dignity and after her last encounter, she was very reluctant to what was necessary for her to do in order to escape. But it had been her only chance. With a little more time, she might have found another, but thanks to that encounter, she learned another lesson: she loved to be in control of the situation.

She acted the part of the needy girl, who desperately needed some sort of relief, after being turned on by the so-called "speech" of the commander. The guy had been dumb enough to take her to his room. However, she still had the seastone handcuffs on and had no idea where the keys were. In a matter of moments, both she and the commander were naked and doing it on the floor. Initially, the guy at least tried to take advantage of the situation and outright rape her. However, despite being cuffed by seastones, Robin had found the strength to literally turn things around and took full advantage of the situation.

After the Commander was asleep due to exhaustion, Robin desperately held onto the last bit of energy she had and searched for the key in the office. She found them in the commander's drawer and managed to uncuff herself by using her teeth. The rest of her escape was a walk in the park by comparison. Last she heard about the commander, was that he got castrated. Apparently, he didn't have the time to wipe all traces of their nightly get together.

Afterward, Robin found it important to put some ground rules for herself on the subject of sex, before it went out of control.

Nr. 1: Only do it, when absolutely necessary and all other options are exhausted.

Nr. 2: Her temporary partner had to be clean.

Nr. 3: Her temporary partner had to be well built, no matter the gender. (she did have her standards, mind you)

Nr. 4: Her temporary partner wasn't someone who she was working with or someone for whom she was working for.

Nr. 5: Never be the one who is tied up. (hard to escape in an emergency situation)

As for birth control, with the age of ten Robin had gotten an exotic disease. She recovered from it fairly well, but it left her unable to give birth to any children. Up to this day, this only bothered her a little bit at the worst of times. Living her life, children would only slow her down. She couldn't support them anyways, plus if the Government found out about them, they would use them either as bait or kill them straight away. No, it was definitely better this way.

XXX

The stars were pretty to look at and it was very tempting to lose yourself to lay down in the grass and lose yourself by looking at them. But Nico Robin had seen too much to let herself fully relax, even if no one else was in sight. Too risky, especially with a Marine Base nearby. Some of them might even be patrolling the island. Still, she tried to enjoy herself as much as possible, until a small wind made her shiver where she stood. Closing the jacket she was wearing, she was ready to return for the night when she caught something from the corner of her eye: a shooting star. Robin couldn't help but smile. She never believed in superstitions and luck, but loved the stories about certain phenomena. Like this one. So despite being a non-believer, she folded her hands, closed her eyes and made a wish.

When she opened her eyes again, she was surprised that the star had become brighter and continued to become brighter and brighter to the point that she needed to shield her eyes. It didn't take long for her mind to register that she needed to get away as fast as possible before the meteorite impacted onto the island. Without a second thought, Robin turned around and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She could already feel the heat of the falling star on her back, making her run even faster, beyond what was normally her top speed. The heat intensified over time. Robin didn't dare to look back, knowing that every second counted. She gritted her teeth and tried to increase her speed once again, but ended up tripping over a rock. With a grunt, she hit the ground and felt the rock flying over her. Looking up, the woman had just a moment to realize that impact was imminent before it hit the ground. Although she knew it was too late, she still tried to shield herself from the eventual shock wave. Only it never came.

After covering her face for a few moments, the woman dared to look up. To her surprise, there weren't any fires around the impact crater, not even scorch marks. Robin was thoroughly confused. She had felt the heat earlier. When Meteors entered the atmosphere of the world, they always were set aflame because they were "rubbing the air". Granted the atmosphere in whole was still just a theory that had yet to be proven to even exist, but most scientists agreed it be the most logical explanation as to why the air doesn't leave the world.

Back on topic, Robin decided to investigate the crater for the rock, instead of continuing to speculate. What she found almost threw her out of the loop. Instead of broken rocks and earth, the crater was filled with something fleshy. The flesh was still glowing red and the woman could feel heat radiating out of it. Some sort of gray slime poured out of the flesh, which appeared to be pulsating like a heart. Although, there was a high chance Robin was mistaken. The lights might have been playing tricks on her eyes.

'This is amazing.' The woman thought after some minutes of careful observation. 'This is clearly an alien life form of some sorts or at least it was. I can't even begin to speculate what it might have been. If only I had brought a lantern with me.'

She looked out towards the horizon and frowned.

'The sun won't rise for another few hours. And then the marines will surely come and take everything with them before I can take a look. Plus somebody from the town or a marine on a patrol ship could have seen this...thing coming down from the sky. As much as I would love to stay here, it would be foolish to do so. One of the marines might recognize me from my old Wanted Poster. Luckily they never updated it, but I should seriously consider to let my hair grow longer.'

With that in mind, Robin turned around and made her way back to town. Unbeknownst to her, there was a little caterpillar-like creature with two long claws in front of the mouth, hanging for dear life on her jacket.

XXX

When she was back at her room, Nico Robin was exhausted. Luckily for her, she could afford to sleep in the following day since the ship would be in the dry dock for another couple of days. Still, she let the curtains open, hoping the rays of the sun would wake her up in time. She couldn't afford to sleep for too long because there was always the chance of her getting found out and in need of a hasty retreat. Granted sleep deprivation wasn't a much better option, but for this reason there at least was a quick solution, namely coffee. It was easily Robin's favorite drink and at times she needed to stop herself from drinking it at late hours, else she would not find any sleep at night.

Hanging up her jacket, Robin didn't bother changing into any kind of nightgown. This too was a precaution in case of the need of a hasty retreat. She normally changed clothes once she was sure she had the time to actually do so.

Looking out of the window one last time to make sure no one was scouting on her window, the archeologist went to bed and closed her eyes.

Hours later the caterpillar-like creature or Larva as it was designated crawled towards where the Terran was sleeping. It didn't need a light source to know where it's target was. The breathing of the woman was loud enough for it to hear it. And even if that failed, the Larva was able to expand its mind to small radios, in order to detect potential targets. It did that earlier in order to scan for additional targets, maybe even better ones. But as it turned out the woman was still the best choice to go. Even though her psi potential appeared to be minimal, she was the only one in the proximity area who had shown any potential at all.

Once it reached the bed, the Larva climbed its way up one of the legs, until it was on the mattress. It slowly crawled over the sleeping Terran, careful not to wake her up. It took a while, a long while to reach the face since at one point the Terran turned in her sleep and managed to throw the larva off the bed. The alien insect lied on its back for a couple of minutes, before it managed to get up and try again. The time it climbed up on the other side of the bed. Finally, it found itself in front of the face, but there was a problem. The mouth was closed, meaning it couldn't infiltrate the Terran's body through it. At least not without waking her up and then risk being killed.

The Larva recalled its knowledge about female Terran physiology and looked for another entrance. The memories told it there were two potentially entrances. One was through the anus, a place where Terrans disposed of their bodily wastes and the other the vagina. The latter was exclusively for female Terrans, as male Terrans put their penises in those holes and shot premiums inside, in order to create offsprings. Since the muscles of the Anus were designed to press solid wastes out, the Larva went with the second option. It was far from a perfect solution since this particular organ was very sensitive and it might even wake up the Terran, but it was the fastest way.

The Larva went under the blanket and searched for the entrance. However, it found yet another obstacle, namely the Terran's clothing. Terrans wore clothes because through the process of evolution they lost their fur and needed to find a substitute to keep them warm. Luckily the insect could easily use its claws to cut a hole in the fabric and get inside through it. Now came the most dangerous part. Entering the clitoris.

Slowly and carefully, the Larva first put its two claws inside and expanded the entrance a little. It stopped immediately when the Terran began to squirm. Once the movements of the body stopped, it started putting its head inside. Again the Terran squirmed and this time it let even out a small moan. Worse of all, stopping didn't seem to work this time, as the woman's movements did not stop. The muscles inside began to tighten, almost squishing the bug. Luckily it's hard carapace protected it from any damage.

The insect continued its advances, not stopping for anything this time around. Even at the risk of being discovered, it was too late to get out. The woman's movements increased in pace with each and every second, as well the intervals between the "Aaahs" and "Ooohs" shortened. It was almost completely inside, but now the Larva faced another obstacle. The Terran for some reason had started moving it's hip up and down in rapid fashion. Add to this the fluids that made the way extra slippery, the insect was in danger of being flushed out in a fashion. However, through sheer determination, it managed to get into the womb, just in time too, for the Terran to let out one last loud groan, all while a torrent of fluids exited the woman's hole.

XXX

Robin woke up, panting for air with sweat rolling down her face. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was wet in the nether regions of her body. Groaning in embarrassment, the woman threw off the blanket and saw what happened. Her face turned tomato red and she couldn't help but face-palm. She never had a wet dream before and the one time she actually had it, she ripped her clothes apart. "Fuck."

Now Robin normally wasn't one to curse, like at all, not even inside her head. She rarely got angry as well, managing to keep her cool almost at all times. This was one of those few times where she could not keep her cool. She was angry, of herself. No, not really angry. She was more disappointed if she was honest with herself. Disappointed that she couldn't keep some simple urges under control. She understood why they existed, but right at this point in time, they were simply annoying.

Sighing, the woman picked up some fresh clothes and went into the shower.

Meanwhile inside of her body, the Larva was already working on phase two. Now that it had a host, it had to establish a neural connection to its brain. Accomplishing this was rather easy. Tendrils simply grew out of its body and slowly made it's way towards fleshy womb. The tendrils dug very small holes into the flesh until they found some nerve strands. From there on the Larva just needed to establish remote control over its host. This would take some time and was easiest accomplished when the brain activity of the host was on the lowest possible level and right now it was frantic. Luckily this condition didn't last for very long. Terran bodies had many design flaws, one of them was that the brain needed to seize most activity on a regular basis or else it would begin malfunctioning like a computer with a virus on its hard to drive. Now Terrans had found ways to extend the amount of time they were able to stay awake, by for example consuming caffeine or maybe even large amounts of sugar, but overdosing one of those would only lead to more damage being done at the end.

Long story short, after finishing cleaning her body of her own fluids, the female Terran went back to sleep. As soon as she was in deep sleep, the Larva could start taking over control. And then it was time for phase 3.


End file.
